


T E Q U I L A

by Psycholette



Category: Ragoney
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycholette/pseuds/Psycholette
Summary: Advertencia: sexo extremadamente explícito. Lean bajo su propio riesgo.Se recomienda discreción.Agoney, si estás aquí, supongo que es porque disfrutas leer lo que la gente imagina que haces y no voy a ser yo la que te lo recrimine, aunque te sugeriría que no leyeras esto.Pero bueno, si decides hacerlo, espero que te de buenas ideas. Gózalo.Chicxs, sean discretxs, o les cerramos el grifo.Para Charli, Eira y Carmen. Las amo.





	T E Q U I L A

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: sexo extremadamente explícito. Lean bajo su propio riesgo.
> 
> Se recomienda discreción.
> 
> Agoney, si estás aquí, supongo que es porque disfrutas leer lo que la gente imagina que haces y no voy a ser yo la que te lo recrimine, aunque te sugeriría que no leyeras esto.   
> Pero bueno, si decides hacerlo, espero que te de buenas ideas. Gózalo.
> 
> Chicxs, sean discretxs, o les cerramos el grifo.
> 
> Para Charli, Eira y Carmen. Las amo.

Es una extraña, pero dulcísima, felicidad la que invade su cuerpo.

Un atronador ruido, propio únicamente del hábitat que se gesta en los conciertos, le inunda los oídos. Sus sentidos se ponen alerta y la adrenalina empieza a correr por sus venas cuando, después de haberle confundido con un menor de edad, le permiten el paso.

Entre tal cantidad de gente no distingue las caras que tiene a más allá de un metro, pero sabe exactamente hacia dónde tiene que ir.

Si lo dijese en voz alta las incrédulas risas no tardarían en aparecer; pero siente de verdad, como si de magia se tratase, que su enamorado corazón domina con maestría el intrincado arte de sincronizarse con el otro.

Porque con natural simultaneidad, ambos se sienten latir a la vez, advirtiendo así hasta el más ínfimo deseo que alberga el pecho del otro.

Porque aún en la distancia, perciben el calor ajeno enredándose en sus entrañas.

Y porque incluso sin que labio alguno materialice su pasión en palabras, saben que ahí está. Se sienten, se huelen, se saborean.

Si lo dijesen en voz alta, probablemente sonaría excesivamente ridículo e intenso, por eso ambos prefieren guardar con celo la magnitud de aquello que sienten… Aunque a veces disimular el innegable lazo que entrelaza sus almas resulta prácticamente imposible.

Parándose en uno de los extremos de la zona, extrae el móvil del pantalón y sin mucho cuidado toma la foto que servirá para exhibir una falsa ubicación.

Sabe que en ese lugar pasa perfectamente desapercibido, nadie sabe quién es, y si lo hacen les importa una mierda. Pero para aliviar la intranquilidad que siente cuando piensa en que pueden ser descubiertos y expuestos, decide jugar un poco para despistar y confundir a las personas que pueden llegar a interesarse por su vida.

Con el bienestar que proporciona el consuelo de sentirse protegido ante las especulaciones que pueden gestarse en twitter, retoma el camino hacia esa barba que tanto desea besar.

No duda un solo segundo, sabe hacia dónde dirigir sus pasos. Y entre toda esa gente, lo encuentra sin perderse.

No sabe si se ha guiado por su aroma, o si su erizada piel ha actuado como un imán, o si los latidos de su corazón lo llevaron hasta Agoney. Pero ahí está, parado frente a él, sonriéndole como siempre.

— No sabía que dejaban entrar a los bebés. —dijo Agoney ahogando una carcajada cuando ésta comenzó a escapar de su garganta.

— ¡Qué gracioso!— responde Raoul con ironía.

Desea con toda su alma seguirle el juego, pero la felicidad que envuelve sus sentidos, le hace imposible siquiera fingirse enojado. Así que deja que la sonrisa más despampanante que tiene escape de sí y se incruste en sus labios.

Inconscientemente, sus cuerpos se pegan, Raoul desliza sus manos alrededor de la cintura de su novio y se abraza a él como si no hubiese nadie alrededor.

Y entonces lo siente.

Ambos corazones laten a la par y con la misma intensidad. Raoul sonríe al pensar en lo absurdo que sonaría si llegase a contar que una vez en un concierto, entre tanta multitud, sus corazones se atrajeron como imanes, que no hubo necesidad siquiera de preguntar en dónde estaban para encontrarse y que al unirse en un tierno abrazo, se hicieron uno, en espíritu y en carne.

Nunca se habían sentido tan enamorados y unidos como en esos maravillosos días; por fin la gente estaba dejando de monitorear todos y cada uno de sus movimientos y en Twitter apenas se hablaba de su relación. La constante paranoia que sentían estaba comenzando a desaparecer, y al fin podían vislumbrar un futuro juntos, libres de la opinión pública.

Al separar sus cuerpos, el mágico estado en el que se encontraban profundamente inmersos, desaparece. La música vuelve a sonar, los gritos se oyen de nuevo y la gente aparece otra vez a su alrededor.

Es entonces cuando Raoul nota la presencia Nerea y Blue. Están disfrutando como nadie, dejándose la garganta en las canciones, bailando y bebiendo, regocijándose en la última función de Tequila.

Volteando con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, Nerea se aproxima al pequeño rubio.

— ¡Baila conmigo!— le pide haciéndose oír por encima del escándalo.

Raoul sonríe plenamente. Y en ese momento comienza a sonar Salta.

Apenas se oyen los primeros acordes y la gente ya está completamente enloquecida. A su alrededor todos brincan y gritan la letra.

Cuando la euforia comienza a subir desde la suela de sus zapatos hasta su despeinado tupé, gira hacia la derecha. Sus ojos encuentran y se deleitan con la imagen de Agoney. Los rizos, más rebeldes que nunca, saltan sobre su frente mientras el canario asciende y desciende sobre las puntas de sus pies, cantando a todo pulmón.

A la par, Nerea y Blue aclaman y vitorean, están extasiados.

Y contagiándose de ese frenesí, Raoul entrega su voz y su cuerpo al goce y disfrute de la música.

El efecto contraluz que provocan las luces del escenario le permiten a Agoney deleitarse con la extaciante vista: frente a él solo se puede vislumbrar la sombra de Raoul, cortada por las luces de colores que salen del escenario.

El flequillo comienza a descender sobre su frente y el calor que produce la actividad física hace que desabroche los botones superiores de su camisa.

Está bailando. Sus pasos son los mismos de siempre, rebota sobre el suelo con las manos alzadas mientras mueve la cadera sin ningún propósito en particular.

Atraído por el imán que alberga ese pequeño cuerpo, Agoney se acerca, y posicionándose detrás de él, baila moviendo sus caderas en perfecta sincronía con las del rubio.

Su agitada respiración, provocada únicamente por el ajetreo del baile, choca contra la nunca de Raoul. Y entonces todo desaparece.

Solo existen ellos dos.

Aún no se han tocado completamente, pero se sienten. Se sienten y perciben el calor del otro envolviendolos bruscamente.

Es el instinto natural de las almas que se desean con violenta pasión el que hace que sus cuerpos se unan. Y cuando la espalda de Raoul se pega al pecho de Agoney, paran de bailar.

Agoney pasa su brazo derecho por la cintura del rubio y empieza a mecerse al ritmo de una canción que ni siquiera son capaces de oír. Raoul sonríe, y cerrando los ojos, echa la cabeza hacia atrás, posando su nuca en el sólido hombro de su novio.

Un rápido vistazo hacia su izquierda es suficiente para saber que el mundo pasa de ellos, y sintiéndose cómodo con aquello, Agoney entreabre la boca y tímidamente saca la lengua que ha de humedecer el deseoso cuello que le espera.

El contacto de esa cálida humedad con su cuello provoca en él un [potente/excitante] estremecimiento. Inhala aire con inconsciente vehemencia y siente la sonrisa de Agoney contra su caliente y roja piel.

Con la valentía que solo proporciona la adrenalida de estar en un lugar colmado de gente, Agoney restriega su bien formada erección en medio de las nalgas de Raoul.

El rubio muerde su labio inferior con tanta fuerza, que el dolor le recuerda que están es un sitio público, rodeados de cámaras.

Echando su culo hacia atrás, golpea la polla erecta del canario y se separa completamente, girando sobre sus talones para enfrentarlo.

— ¿Qué haces Agoney?, nos van a pillar.— dice mirándole a los ojos con angustia y deseo a partes iguales.

— Si nos pillan es tu culpa. — alega Agoney, acercándose un poco más.

— ¿Qué has dicho?— pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

Agoney entonces pega sus cuerpos y acerca su boca al rojo oído de su niño.

— Que si no movieras el culo como lo haces, yo no tendría la necesidad de follarte ahora mismo, no me acercaría tanto a esos labios que ruegan ser mordidos, —susurra pegando sus labios a la oreja de Raoul, haciendo que éste se estremezca por completo— y no correríamos el riesgo de que nos pillaran.

— Qué lástima que no voy a dejar de bailar solo porque no puedes mantener tu polla dentro de los pantalones— responde Raoul en el oído del canario. Y cogiendo toda la fuerza de voluntad que existe en sus entrañas, da un paso hacia atrás.

Sus miradas se unen.

Raoul es física y emocionalmente incapaz de esconder su sonrisa. Agoney, serio y hermético como una roca, no puede retirar la mirada de sus labios.

Plenamente consciente de ello, Raoul pasa su lengua lentamente por sus labios, humedeciéndolos eróticamente. Y acto seguido, da media vuelta.

— Qué cabron. —dice Agoney por lo bajo.

Regocijándose en sí mismo, Raoul vuelve al lado de sus amigos.

Siente la mirada del moreno clavada en su nuca y sonríe para sí mismo mientras comienza a seguir el ritmo de la música, poniendo especial énfasis en el movimiento de sus caderas.

A Agoney le es imposible apartar la mirada de su culo.

Qué cabrón, vuelve a pensar cuando el rubio levanta su camisa desfajada por encima de su cadera para que el experto vaivén de sus nalgas pueda apreciarse a la perfección.

Agoney frunce el ceño cuando, a su derecha, el resplandor del flash le llega de golpe a la cara.

Voltea, pero las personas que se acercaron a fotografiarlo ya le dan la espalda y se abren paso entre la gente, alardeando a gritos sobre su asombrosa hazaña.

El corazón amenaza con salir de su pecho; es posible que hayan visto la irresponsable escena que acaba de co protagonizar con Raoul.

Tragando saliva, vuelve a centrar su atención en el rubio y con cierto alivio, ve que éste no se ha dado ni cuenta.

Con un ímpetu digno de admirar, Raoul voltea. No ha dejado de moverse y no tiene planeado hacerlo en un futuro próximo.

Avanza lentamente hacia Agoney y recorriendo con los dedos su propio pecho, se para frente a él.

— ¿Estás aburrido, mi amor?— pregunta haciendo un puchero. —¿Por qué no bailas con nosotros?

Al obtener, como única respuesta, una sonrisa, decide pasar sus manos por la cintura del moreno para atraerlo hacia sí. Agoney se tensa inmediatamente, y con un gesto brusco, se separa.

Extrañado, Raoul frunce el ceño, pensando que es imposible que se haya enojado por sus provocaciones.

— Nos están observando. —dice Agoney, mirando a su alrededor.

Sin despegar la mirada de los ojos tostados que lo tienen enamorado, a Raoul le da un vuelco el corazón.

— Qué morbo daría que nos pillaran haciéndolo en público — responde impúdico.

La mirada que antes vagaba para asegurarse de que ninguna cámara apuntara hacia ellos, regresa a la cara del rubio. Los ojos de Agoney están desorbitados, es incapaz de creer lo que sus oídos acaban de escuchar.

—¿Cómo?— pregunta completamente atónito.

Agarrando la hebilla de su cinturón, Raoul lo jala hacia sí y acerca sus labios a los del contrario.

Agoney contiene la respiración y su novio solo puede atinar a humedecer sus labios mientras con un leve empujón, se separa.

— Disfruta del concierto, penco.

Y se aleja sin dejar de mirarlo. El ritmo de la canción no tiene nada qué ver con el ritmo que siguen sus caderas. Pero le importa una mierda.

Su cuerpo ejecuta movimientos obscenos, sus manos pasan por encima de su entrepierna y sus labios no dejan de suplicar ser besados.

Agoney no es capaz de hilar un solo pensamiento, la preocupación, el morbo y el deseo nublan sus pensamientos por completo. 

 

Entonces ambos se sumergen en una especie de neblina que aturde sus sentidos.

El moreno siente que en cualquier momento va a desmayarse de excitación y de la felicidad que le provoca ver a Raoul tan desinhibido. Sus rodillas tiemblan por causa de esto, pero no le importaría desfallecer en ese momento porque sabe que todos los sentidos de Raoul están puestos en él y lo atraparía sin dudarlo. Nunca lo dejaría caer.

Las ganas que tienen de besarse provocan que ambos corazones latan desenfrenadamente. Aún tienen un poco de sentido común y saben lo peligroso que puede resultar hacerlo, pero la posibilidad que tienen de dejarse llevar y ser pillados, eleva la cantidad de adrenalina que corre por sus venas.

Agoney se acerca peligrosamente olvidando el miedo, pasando una de sus manos por su espalda, la desliza discretamente hasta llegar a sus nalgas. Aprieta con lujuria justo enmedio de ambas, provocando que Raoul ahogue un agudo gemido.

Subiendo de nuevo, toma su pequeña cintura entre las manos, lo gira y pega su pecho a la espalda del rubio.

—Báilame. —ordena en su oído con la voz ronca.

Un excitante escalofrío recorre la espalda baja del rubio, pasa por su vientre y termina en su entrepierna. Deliberadamente echa su cuerpo hacia atrás para rozarse con la hambrienta erección de su novio y pegado a él, empieza a restregar sus nalgas sobre el grueso y rígido bulto de Agoney.

Girando sobre sí mismo, vuelve a alejarse.

Las luces que proyecta el escenario bailan alrededor de la figura de Raoul. Oscilan entre el anaranjado, el amarillo y el rojo.

Y ante los ojos de Agoney, Raoul es un fénix danzando con lujuria alrededor del fuego.

Lo desea.

Anhela tocarlo, saborear cada parte de su cuerpo, pasar la lengua sobre su marcado pecho.

Quiere morder su mandíbula, cortarse con ella; enterrar la nariz entre sus nalgas; besar la parte interior de sus muslos, desplazarse encima de él hasta sentirlo dentro. Necesita sentir su agujero estirándose mientras Raoul se abre paso violentamente. Necesita que lo folle. Y lo necesita ya.

Inconscientemente lleva su mano a su entrepierna y la frota sin apartar su vista de Raoul.

El rubio tampoco puede quitarle la mirada de encima. El morbo de tener muchísima gente alrededor presenciando -sin ser conscientes- lo que está pasando, lo excita en demasía.

No hay otra cosa que quiera más que pasar sus dientes por encima de esa barba. Quiere enrollar las piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras se recrea en su cuello, desea ser envuelto en su calor, anhela lamer cada parte de su cuerpo.

Quiere ser besado hasta morir, y penetrado hasta renacer.

Con este último pensamiento en la cabeza, Raoul avanza, se pega al cuerpo de Agoney y con la mano derecha aprieta fuertemente la palpitante erección del canario.

Volviendo un poco a la realidad, Agoney voltea hacia ambos lados, pero con la mano libre, Raoul toma su barbilla y lo obliga a mirarlo.

— Vámonos de aquí.

— Quiero seguir jugando, pollito.

Empleando un poco más de fuerza, Raoul vuelve a apretar su caliente polla.

— Si no nos vamos ahora mismo, toda esta gente va a tener que ver cómo me destrozas el culo porque no aguanto más, Agoney.

Aguantando un gemido, Agoney se separa.

Nerea los observa con una sonrisa gigante en la cara, y tras gritarles un efusivo “¡Adiós!”, ambos empiezan a abrirse paso entre la gente.

El estacionamiento está lleno de coches y vacío de gente. Cuando por fin llegan al automóvil de Raoul, Agoney lo estampa contra la puerta del piloto.

— He estado aguantando toda la noche. —susurra Agoney sobre los labios de su novio.

Poniéndose de puntillas y deslizando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, Raoul toma el labio inferior del canario entre los suyos y succiona indecentemente.

Sus bocas se encuentran con impaciencia y anhelo; luchan bajo el vaivén del suave pero acelerado aliento, mordiéndose los labios, entretejiendo las lenguas, palpándose los dientes; jugando con el pesado aire que va y viene con un perfume que sabe a menta; interrumpiendo el sordo silencio con el sonido de su intenso respirar…

— Dejaría que me follaras ahorita, pero ya tenemos una cama para eso. —musita Agoney con los ojos cerrados, tratando de controlar sus jadeos.

Cuando se separan, sienten la pesarosa falta de calor que deja la ausencia del otro.

Agoney rodea el auto, abre la puerta y con extrema rapidez, se acomoda en el asiento del copiloto.

A Raoul le duele sentarse porque sus vaqueros están excesivamente apretados y toda la sangre que corría por sus venas y arterias, se le ha acumulado en la polla.

Es solo cuestión de segundos para que sus bocas se vuelvan a encontrar. Ésta vez moderan el ritmo, acarician cariñosamente la nuca del otro, hunden sus dedos en el pelo e inundan sus fosas nasales del perfume ajeno.

Hay una sola saliva, un solo respirar. Sus corazones van perfectamente sincronizados y sus erecciones palpitan a la par.

Inclinándose un poco pero sin dejar los tiernos labios de Raoul, Agoney lleva la manos hasta la palanca que hay debajo del asiento y tira de ella.

Ahogando -sin mucho éxito- un grito agudo lleno de sorpresa, Raoul se separa.

— ¿Qué haces?— pregunta.

— ¿Puedes conducir así?, ¿tus pies alcanzan el freno?

Confundido, Raoul prueba. Es muy pequeño, por supuesto que no alcanza.

Jalando de nuevo la palanca, se re acomoda, pero sospechando cuáles son las intenciones del canario, deja un espacio considerable entre su abdomen y el volante.

— Ya alcanzo, —dice fingiendo extrañeza. — ¿a qué viene todo esto?

— Conduce. —ordena Agoney.

Y notando el dolor en su entrepierna decide que no necesita ningún tipo de explicación acerca del repentino comportamiento del moreno. Ya la tendrá cuando alivie la dura incomodidad que tiene entre los pantalones.

Quizás antes, piensa. Pues no ha terminado de arrancar, cuando Agoney, descaradamente, desliza los dedos por encima de su pantalón.

— Los ojos en la carretera y las manos al volante. — enuncia con autoridad para después lamer el cuello rojo del catalán.

Los besos y lengüetazos que le da son humedos y ruidosos, cargados de deseo y pasión. Raoul no puede reprimir el primer gemido de la noche, y con éste flotando todavía en el ambiente, arranca.

La mano de Agoney desabrocha hábilmente sus pantalones, y sin dejar de besar su cuello, se escurre entre sus calzoncillos y saca el ardiente miembro de su novio.

Toca la punta, con el dedo pulgar delinea el borde del glande y con los dientes, atrapa el lóbulo de su oreja. Raoul inspira bruscamente y levanta su poco sus caderas, tratando de obtener más, pues un solo dedo no le es suficiente.

Sonriendo, Agoney rodea toda su extensión, y separa su lengua de la fuerte y tensa mandíbula del rubio.

Inclinándose hasta llegar al ansiado y latente sitio, deja caer su aliento sobre él y Raoul se estremece. Un hormigueo recorre toda su extensión hasta llegar al vientre y tiene que morderse el labio para no gemir de nuevo.

Agoney siempre ha pensado que las mamadas son un paraíso compartido, porque él desea besar su miembro, lamerlo, engullirlo, calentarlo, llevarlo hasta el límite del placer... Desea oír a Raoul gemir su nombre.

Cuando la lengua del canario su por sus marcadas venas dorsales, Raoul aparta la mano derecha del volante y la lleva hasta sus suaves rizos.

— A...Ago— gime.

— Las manos al volante, pequeño.— expresa Agoney. Y acto seguido, engulle la totalidad del impresionante falo que ante él se yergue.

Raoul se siente inundado por una intensa ola de placer.

Agoney deja que su garganta se estreche alrededor de él.

La saliva escurre por todos lados, y el silencio es interrumpido por el sonido propio de la felación y por los suaves jadeos de Raoul.

Agoney desliza la lengua una y otra vez al rededor del glande de su pene. Y antes de que Raoul le advierta, él percibe que está a punto de acabar, así es que, con prisa y sin compasión, se separa inmediatamente.

La aturdida cara de Raoul, incapaz de reclamar o exigir nada, le provoca una extrema ternura, y con una sonrisa en la cara, decide torturarlo solo un poco más.

Con una destreza digna de admirar, Agoney vuelve a acercar su boca y comienza a incitar la membrana y la hendidura del pene con la lengua.

— Ago, deja que me corra, por… por favor— suplica Raoul tragando saliva.

— No.— canturrea Agoney, aguantando una de sus suaves carcajadas.

—¡Ago!

Levantando la cabeza, el canario vuelve a meter su pene -más rojo y erecto que nunca- en sus calzoncillos y con tortuosa lentitud, vuelve a abrochar sus pantalones.

— Tienes prohibido tocarte, mi niño.— susurra el canario en su oreja para luego pasar su lengua por ella.

— Agoney, no. —suplica Raoul. —¡por favor!

Y aparca.

Con un sonoro beso, Agoney se despega por completo y sale del auto.

Camina sacando las llaves del portal y el estómago le da un brinco: esa misma tarde, Raoul le había entregado las llaves de su piso y las va a estrenar justo en ese momento…

—Agoney...— gime Raoul, abrazándolo por atrás mientras pega su erección al cuerpo ajeno. — Tócame —dice suplicante.

— Si no me hubieras provocado tanto en el concierto, habría dejado que te corrieras en mi boca… Pero como eres tan travieso, ahora te vas a quedar así. — dice abriendo la puerta.

— ¿Y tú?— pregunta Raoul apretando su mano sobre la entrepierna de Agoney.

Éste da un respingo y traga saliva.

— Sube.

Caminan hacia el elevador y cuando las puertas se cierran, sus lenguas se encuentran, ávidas del sabor del otro. Abriendo sus bocas plenamente, se abandonan al beso por completo.

Las puertas se abren, y sus labios no pueden, ni quieren, despegarse.

Recorren el pasillo a tientas, pegados el uno al otro, enfocados únicamente en la danza de sus lenguas.

Llegan a la entrada, y mientras Agoney busca la llave correcta, las manos de Raoul recorren todo el torso del canario. Cuando llega a su abdomen, las traslada automáticamente hasta su propia entrepierna y comienza a masajearla para aliviar el dolor.

— No te toques pequeño, que eso tengo que hacerlo yo.

Y abriendo la puerta, lo empuja dentro.

La silenciosa oscuridad reina en cada rincón del piso, y es interrumpida solo por la delicada luz de luna que se filtra por todas las ventanas.

— Desnúdate. —pide el canario con un hilo de voz.

Sonriendo provocativamente, Raoul obedece. Comienza a desabrochar su camisa y deja que ésta se deslice hasta caer al suelo.

Con lentitud pasmosa, se quita los zapatos y los calcetines; desabotona su pantalón y se desprende de él junto con sus calzoncillos.

La erección le llega al abdomen y las venas de ésta resaltan más que nunca. Aún en la oscuridad, se puede apreciar perfectamente cuán roja está.

Sin perder la lujuriosa sonrisa, da media vuelta y dirige sus pasos a la habitación que desde ahora compartirán diario.

Agoney tarda un par de segundos en seguirlo. Cuando llega, Raoul está tumbado en la cama, con las piernas abiertas y los ojos cerrados, masajeando lentamente y trazando círculos alrededor de su glande.

Ahí, a la luz de la luna, con el flequillo revuelto y los labios fruncidos por el esfuerzo, no hay ente divino ni humano capaz de igualar su belleza.

Desvistiéndose con rapidez, Agoney repta sobre la cama hasta quedar justo encima de él.

— Te dije que no te tocaras, pollito.— dice sobre su boca.

Coge sus manos ignorando el gemido de protesta y poco a poco las sube hasta que quedan apresadas en la almohada.

— Si no quieres que me toque, vas a tener que amarrarme. — suelta Raoul, rodeando con sus piernas la cintura del contrario, atrayéndolo bruscamente hacia sí; provocando que sus erecciones se froten tortuosamente.

El gemido que escapa de ambas gargantas es colosal.

Agoney ve sus sentidos nublados por el deseo, pero lucha por no restregarse más contra su novio y logra salir de encima para coger una corbata del armario.

Vuelve, y al colocarse a horcajadas sobre él, junta sus manos para trenzar la prenda alrededor de sus muñecas, apretando suavemente.

Cuando baja la mirada, se encuentra con Raoul mirándole fijamente. Está precioso debajo de él.

Sus ojos se anclan y sonríen con amor.

— Eres precioso. — dicen al mismo tiempo.

Ambos ríen, y sus dientes chocan cuando buscan de nuevo el calor de los labios impropios.

En un principio es suave, divertido, lento; pero los suspiros ahogados que saben a deseo, originan el incremento de intensidad. Y ahora es Agoney quien frota su polla contra la del rubio, moviendo sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás.

Separándose, se toma un momento para admirar a Raoul en su estado más puro, salvaje y delicioso.

Sus labios se han hinchado, tiene el cuerpo entero perlado de sudor, y su boca está entreabierta para dejar escapar los suspiros que salen con el experto roce de Agoney.

Bajando hasta su cuello, deja húmedos besos que servirán para trazar el camino hacia el paraíso.

Con la lengua, recorre su mandíbula y deja un pequeño mordisco en ella antes de descender hasta su clavícula. La succiona obscenamente con la intención deliberada de dejar una marca que recuerde el resto de sus días.

Raoul se deshace en suspiros y siente que si no se corre ya, va a explotar.

— Amor… —suplica.

— Calma, mi niño.

Incorporándose en la cama, se arrodilla en medio de las piernas abiertas de Raoul. Y tomándolo de los muslos, alza su cadera hasta que sus rodillas quedan arriba de los laterales de su cara.

Está completamente expuesto.

El ansioso y grave gemido que suelta, lo impulsa a continuar.

Con tortuosa lentitud, pasa la lengua alrededor de su entrada y sopla en las partes que están húmedas.

Raoul se retuerce de placer y frustración. Necesita tocarse y aliviar la tensión, pero está amarrado, y aunque podría bajar sus manos hasta su polla, decide no hacerlo. Quiere estár a merced de Agoney.

La lengua del canario penetra su agujero sin previo aviso, y Raoul grita de placer.

Dibuja círculos alrededor de él, y luego se aleja para dejar mordiscos en sus nalgas. Escupe en él, succiona, da lengüetazos... y Raoul se deshace en gemidos.

Agoney puede ver cómo empieza a dilatarse, así que introduce su dedo índice. Poco a poco, falange por falange.

— Mu… muévelo, por ¡DIOS!— grita la última palabra cuando Agoney curva el dedo y toca su próstata.

Raoul se contrae, apretando su dedo y desesperado, le pide más.

Gustoso, Agoney introduce un segundo y lo curva, comienza a moverlos moderadamente para no hacerle daño, pero con cada embestida, toca su punto.

Raoul arquea la espalda todo lo que la posición le permite, y grita. Sus piernas comienzan a temblar descontroladas, y sus gemidos son cada vez más agudos.

— Me voy a correr, Agoney, ¡para!— suplica chillando.

Sus miradas se encuentran en la oscuridad, y todo se detiene.

Obedeciendo, sale de él con mucho cuidado y deja caer sus piernas sobre el colchón otra vez.

El riego de sangre es completamente visible en ambos miembros. Sienten que están a punto de explotar.

Sin perder un solo segundo, Agoney se sienta a horcajadas sobre él.

Posa ambas manos sobre su pecho y sube un poco sus hombros.

— Hoy no te voy a follar, Raoul. Lo vas a hacer tú.— dice con la voz más erótica que se ha escuchado en la faz de la tierra, y llevando una mano hasta la polla de Raoul, la coloca entre sus nalgas y comienza a frotarse, primero en círculos, luego de adelante hacia atrás.

— Ago… no, ¡por favor!... ¡AH!

— Fóllame.— ruega Agoney inclinándose sobre él.

Sus labios se encuentran de nuevo, se comen con ansias, e invaden cada rincón.

— Amor.— dice entre el beso.— Necesito que tú me folles… por favor, Ago, necesito sentirte dentro.

Tragando saliva, Agoney sale de la cama.

Abre su mochila y se agacha. Dejando que Raoul se deleite con la vista. Le follaría ahí mismo, sin cuidado y sin pudor si no fuera porque tiene la imperiosa necesidad de correrse con un orgasmo prostático, sin tener que tocarse la polla.

— No sé en qué momento fui a enamorarme de otra pasiva. — dice Agoney tratando de contener una suave carcajada.

— ¿Qué dices? —responde con fingida indignación.

Levantándose -privando a Raoul de la maravillosa imágen de su culo extendido solo para él- gira sobre sus talones y esconde algo detrás de su espalda.

— Ésta vez ninguno de los dos se va a quedar con las ganas.—asegura mientras, con lentitud, se acerca.

De su mano derecha sale una caja negra, larga y grande, mientras en su mano izquierda solo hay lubricante.

Al darse cuenta de lo que alberga ese pedazo de cartón, Raoul abre los ojos desmesuradamente y el corazón le da un vuelco.

Tiene que obligarse a tragar saliva y a volver a respirar.

De la caja, Agoney saca un dildo con doble cabeza.

Cuando sus miradas se encuentran, Agoney introduce un pedazo de silicona en su boca y succiona como le succionaría a él. Sin lugar a dudas, esa es la imagen más erótica que Raoul ha visto jamás, y sin pensarlo, eleva sus caderas, invitando a Agoney a prepararle.

— Ya estás bastante dilatado, mi amor. — enuncia mordiéndose el labio inferior.

— Porque ya estaba listo para que me la metieras hasta matarme.

Sus risas están cargadas de nervios y excitación. Es la primera vez que utilizan un juguete juntos. 

Agoney derrama una cantidad ingente de lubricante sobre el dildo y lo embadurna bien.

Girándolo para que quede bocabajo, alza su cadera hacia sí y verte la misma cantidad de líquido en la entrada de su novio.

Con extremo cuidado, comienza a penetrarle, y Raoul no puede evitar el grito que sale de su garganta.

— ¿Estás bien?— pregunta Agoney deteniendo sus movimientos.

— Joder Agoney, si vuelves a parar te corto los huevos.— responde echando su cadera hacia atrás.

Las venas de su cuello están apunto de explotar, necesita que esa cosa se mueva dentro de él y que Agoney deje de tener tanto cuidado.

Toda la silicona está dentro y siente la mirada de Agoney clavada en él. Solo con imaginar lo duro que debe estar el moreno por verlo en esa posición, teme correrse de inmediato.

— Ahora es mi turno, cariño. Voy a desamarrarte.

Girándolo de nuevo con mucho cuidado para que el juguete no salga, se posiciona sobre su abdomen, con las piernas a cada uno de sus costados, y suelta su ataura.

Las manos de Raoul viajan inmediatamente a su cuello y lo atraen para besarlo suavemente.

Sin despegar sus labios, Agoney llena sus dedos de lubricante e introduce uno en su orificio.

El sonido de placer que profiere su garganta muere en los labios de Raoul.

— Amor, te juro que no aguanto más... Ven, te preparo yo.

Y girando, su cuerpo completamente, Agoney se sienta en esa cara roja llena de placer.

Roul no juega con él, no busca martirizarlo, así que, desesperado, empapa su agujero de saliva.

Lame, succiona, muerde y penetra.

Cuando siente al canario mover el dildo dentro de sí, suelta el gemido más agudo que sus oídos han escuchado.

— Venga Ago, ya estás dilatado. —dice con un dejo de desespero.

Posicionándose frente a él, Agoney se recuesta. Acomodan sus piernas para que sus nalgas se alineen y con cuidado, pero sin mucha demora, el canario introduce el juguete en sí mismo.

Y gimen.

Gimen como nunca han gemido. Nunca habían sentido tal grado de placer. Ahora ambos están conectados. Y no pueden amarse más.

La posición no es demasiado cómoda, pero sirve. Al principio, no saben como moverse, pero las ansias de Raoul hacen que plante sus pies en el colchón y subiendo las manos se impulsa con la cabecera, luego con los pies, y de nuevo con la cabecera, hasta que cogen el ritmo perfecto.

Agoney jadea ruidosamente, y mientras se mueve al ritmo del catalán, se incorpora sobre un antebrazo y comienza a masturbarse.

— Raoul, no vayas a tocarte.— traga saliva en medio de un gemido. —porque quiero que te vengas dentro de mí.

El oxígeno de la habitación desaparece, y Raoul deja de moverse. Con una mano, coge el dildo y se proporciona una última embestida que lo hace ahogar un pequeño grito. Y saca la silicona de ambos cuerpos.

Se incorpora y repta hasta llegar a Agoney. Lleva las morenas piernas hasta sus hombros y se inclina hasta juntar sus caras.

— Dímelo otra vez. —suplica con la voz ronca antes de morder el labio del canario.

— ¡Qué me folles ya, cabrón!— gime.

Raoul se restriega en su entrada, necesita correrse de una puta vez, pero ahora es su turno de torturarlo.

—¡RAOUL!— grita, y tomando su polla con una mano, la encaja en su trasero.

Pierden el sentido del cuidado y de la realidad cuando Raoul está completamente dentro.

El ansia de sentirse cada vez más cerca los domina, sus labios se juntan hambrientos.

— Ago...— jadea mordiendo su lóbulo..

Las embestidas son cada vez más fuertes profundas y rápidas, y con cada una, su próstata se estimula, arrancándole gritos de placer.

— Córrete. —ordena el moreno mientras aprieta con el culo su desbordante erección.

Llegando al clímax al mismo tiempo, gimen sus nombres.

— Joder… — jadea Raoul saliendo de él y dejándose caer sobre su pecho con la respiración extremadamente agitada.

Las piernas de Agoney están temblando, y siente los dedos de los pies acalambrados.

— Creo que podemos manejar bien esto de ser pasivos. —ríe el rubio, besando su cuello.

Una suave carcajada sale de la garganta de Agoney, y como única respuesta, se abraza a él.

Ambos corazones laten a la par y con la misma intensidad. Si lo dijesen en voz alta, sonaría ridículo, pero ambos saben con certeza que sus almas hace tiempo que se han hecho una, y que con cada caricia, la luz que de ellas emana, crece y se hace más fuerte, reforzando su amor.

— Te quiero.— susurra Agoney cuando su respiración vuelve a estar estable.

— Yo te quiero más, agonías. —responde con una sonrisa.

Y es verdad. Se aman.

Y una extraña, pero dulcísima, felicidad invade sus cuerpos.


End file.
